Sterilization generally entails the elimination of microbiological organisms to achieve asepsis, a sterile microbial environment. Medical professionals generally need and use sterilized equipment for treating patients, so as to avoid preventable infections or complications that may occur when using non-sterilized equipment. The sterilization of medical equipment can be challenging in non-hospital environments (e.g., in the field) or in third world countries that have limited access to power and clean water. Sterilization can generally be achieved by applying heat, chemicals, irradiation, high pressure, and filtration or combinations thereof.
In general, surgical instruments that enter an already aseptic part of the body (such as the bloodstream, or penetrating the skin) should be sterilized to a low sterility assurance level, or SAL. Examples of such instruments include scalpels, hypodermic needles, etc. A commonly used method for sterilization is heat sterilization, such as by an autoclave, sometimes called a converter. Autoclaves commonly use steam heated to 121-134° C. (250-273° F.). To ensure proper sterilization, most autoclaves have meters and charts that record or display pertinent information such as temperature and pressure as a function of time. Autoclaves, while effective, can be relatively slow and require routine cleaning. Further, autoclaves should not be overcrowded to allow even penetration of steam and are therefore limited as to the number of instruments that can be sterilized at any given time.